The Little Goldfish
by fhclause
Summary: She's the most stubborn, wonderful thing and he'll never get tired of watching her. MakoGou one-shot series.
1. The Little Goldfish

**The Little Goldfish**

_Free! (c) __Kyoto Animation_

_The Little Goldfish__© fhclause_

**Log 1: The Little Goldfish (AU version of Free!'s Drama CD 2 Track 5 )**

"Aah… that's too bad," Gou pouted as she put her camera into her bag. "It would have been a good learning observation. A battle between squids, glasses _and_ muscles."

"Just when you wanted to battle with the squid, Rei-chan," Nagisa resignedly said as he patted Rei's shoulder.

"I never said that!" Rei adjusted his glasses with a sigh. "This squid competition thing shouldn't exists in the first place. It's just not… _beautiful_."

"But it's a battle between squids, glasses and _muscles_!"

"And it's called Squid-Grabbing _Heaven_ competition!"

"That's not the point!"

Makoto chuckled, amused as usual by his teammates' fuss over such a small thing. It was the second day of the summer festival and unlike yesterday, the Iwatobi team decided to go together instead of going by themselves. Obviously, he and Haru arrived first, what with the festival were just around their neighbourhood. They waited for their kouhai near the entrance and a few minutes later, the trio arrived with their summer yukata.

Rei greeted them politely with barely concealed enthusiasm while Nagisa practically skipped towards them with excitement. Behind them, Gou was smiling brightly as usual. When she greeted him, Makoto ignored the pointed look on Haru's face. He knew what his childhood friend was thinking, but Makoto wasn't going to embarrass himself again even if Gou's friend wasn't here this time to ask if their—_her_—yukata was the only cute thing he meant.

Of course, that small praise didn't _mean_ anything. Even though there _was_ a grain of truth in it, he was mostly just being polite. Haru gave him a look at that time too though, and Makoto had to bury his face in his pillow later that whole night when Haru was quietly but relentlessly teasing him about it.

They walked around the festival, absorbed with all the food and games. It was pretty much your usual summer festival, until Nagisa suddenly shouted and dragged Rei to a place where the people seemed to be gathering around in excitement. When the others caught up with those two, they found out the hubbub was about a competition—a squid grabbing competition.

Nagisa was trying to bully the very much protesting Rei to enter, while Gou was persuading the boys that entering the competition—practically naked except for the fundoshi, as required by the competition—was a good way for her to collect data on their strength.

It didn't matter though, because apparently, they weren't old enough for the squids—whatever that meant.

"Now, now. Cheer up, guys. There's still the Crab Festival. Maybe we can enter that one next time," Makoto said when his kouhais were still pouting over the squid competition.

Rei grimaced. "Count me out, please. Crabs are more painful than squids."

"It's not that hard, Rei," Haru glanced back. "All you have to do is to become one with the crab."

Rei blinked, making sure he heard it right but Nagisa was the first one to break the silence. "I don't get that at all, Haru-chan!"

Haru frowned, as if he didn't get why _they_ didn't understand. "Become one with the crab, Nagisa."

Makoto chuckled. Knowing Haru, he must had been serious even when he sounded like he was joking. He glanced back, spotting the redhead girl just a few steps behind him. He slowed his pace to walk beside her. "How about you, Gou-chan? Do you want to come if we go to the crab competition?"

"Of course!" She stole a quick glance at Haru who were, strangely enough (or not), trying to make Nagisa and Rei understand how to be 'one' with crabs. "Maybe I can trick Onii-chan to come with me too."

"Yeah. I think that's a good idea." Makoto smiled. Somehow, the relationship between the Iwatobi boys and Rin had become estrange since the red-headed boy came back from Australia. Makoto knew Gou was trying her hardest to patch things up, even when she herself didn't know why her brother acted that way. When Ren and Ran fought, Makoto always tried to settle them down and talked to them how their actions can hurt others. Sure, the gravity of Gou's situation and his were different, but he could understand Gou a little bit. That's why he would give her his support when she needed it. Didn't matter if she asked for it or not. "Maybe the crabs will pinch some senses into him," he joked.

Gou giggled. "Ooh. Now I really am going to make Onii-chan comes."

They were jerked back, surprised, when they heard Nagisa squealed in delight. "Mako-chan! Gou-chan! Look, Haru caught some goldfish again!"

On cue, Haru raised his arm. There were two goldfish this time, both completely red but one with a dark spot under its belly.

"Haruka-senpai's skill…is this how you become 'one'?"

"Never mind that, Rei-chan! What are we going to name them?"

"Mackerel and…"

"They're goldfish, Haruka-senpai!"

"I know! Since the other goldfish are named after us, how about 'Gou-chan' this time?"

"It's Kou!"

"Eh… Makoto-senpai didn't name the goldfish after us…"

"Umm…I did actually…"

"You did!?"

"Then, Iwamoge and Iwato—"

"You're not good at this, are you?"

"Well," Makoto said loud enough for them to calm down. "I think naming one of them 'Gou-chan' is a good idea. That is, if you don't mind, Gou-chan."

"Oh," Gou flushed, caught off guard. Then, she smiled and shook her head. "No, I don't mind. But, umm…" She glanced shyly at the two goldfish in the plastic bag, suddenly hesitating.

Makoto smiled. He understood. "Now, the other one will be…" He looked back at everyone, quietly hoping for agreement. "...Rin?"

Guess he didn't need to worry.

"Oh, I agree!" Nagisa raised his arms in agreement.

Rei crossed his arms and nodded. "I guess he's the only choice left…"

Haru kept quiet, but then, raised his arm higher to look at the goldfish better. "The one with the black spot."

"Then, it's agreed," Makoto smiled as he looked back at Gou.

Gou smiled back. "Yup!"

When it was time for everyone to go home, Gou mouthed a thank you at him before boarding the train that made him giddy for some odd reason. Of course, Haru sensing this, stared at the plastic bag now at Makoto's hand and gave him a teasing albeit dry remark about 'Gou-chan'. Makoto had to hide his face in his pillow the whole night to burn away his embarrassment. Again.

* * *

**I finally able to finish this. Couldn't decide whether to make it angsty, funny or just generally there (I'm not sure what that means either). If you're curious about Free's Drama CD, there are two of them. You can Google it for the translation version. Just Google 'Free Iwatobi Drama CD translation'.**

**You are welcome to leave prompts, ideas, opinion, critics or a simple review.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. A Little Upset

**Just…**

_Free! © Kyoto Animation_

_Just … © fhclause_

Makoto was just a normal high school boy. He was as nice as a pie, had a heart of gold, plain brown hair with kind, green eyes, the captain of the Iwatobi Swim Club, had amazing triceps muscles (according to one redhead girl), the big, dependable big brother, able to read the mind of one of the most impossible man to be read (Haru), able to swim ten laps within—

Makoto quickly shook his head. He was supposed to list out how normal he _was_. Not all the things he was or what he could do. Normal people were supposed to be _humble_.

_Yes. Humble. Be humble._

But then a traitorous little voice in his head compared himself with Haru, Rei and Nagisa who were _way_ weirder than he was.

Hmm…Was that why Gou-chan never really look his way? Because he's not weird?

Makoto pursed his lips. It's not as if he wanted Gou to look _his_ way. At least, not _that_ way. Rin would probably kill him first before that ever happens. It was just that… he thought Gou was being unfair.

In what way? Well…

Gou was like the sun. When she was happy, she would shine and treat everyone with smiles. But when she was upset… Man, when she was upset, she would scorch everyone involved, let her anger showed and gave them a proper set down. Her eyes turned darker, her lips pursed like a sweet date, her hair swished angrily, her shoulders hunched, made them look smaller than they already were…

This was going to sound weird, but Makoto liked it when Gou was angry.

There was something about an angry Gou that made his heart skipped a beat. Her being scary was one of the reasons, but that's not all. It gave him some kind of a…thrill. Like doing something really dangerous but you knew you were going to be alright by the end of it. The rage, the energy, the _spark_; something about those made his chest bubbled up and made him felt like holding her so close, so tight and never let go.

Not for _her_ to feel better. But for him to feel that angry spark too.

The problem was though, when Gou was angry, that anger never really directed at him. She usually got angry at Nagisa for calling her 'Gou-chan' (Makoto always wondered why Gou never got mad at him when he called her that. He really had thought that trick was going to work), or at Haru, who always jumped into the water before she finished speaking. She rarely got mad at Rei—but that wasn't important. The important thing here was that Gou never got angry at _him_.

Makoto wasn't jealous. He wasn't overthinking things because he was jealous. There was nothing to be jealous about, even when Gou was being unfair.

Nuh-uh. Nope.

…He just felt a little bit troubled by it.

Makoto sighed, defeated. Just as Makoto walked out of the changing room, he heard a loud shout and a big splash from the pool. He hurried his steps and what met him…was Nagisa and Haru in the pool, Gou glaring daggers at the petite blonde, and Rei, slowly stepping away from the red-headed girl.

"Umm…what happened?" Makoto asked as he also realized that Haru was slowly wading away from the edge of the pool.

Nagisa, brave soul, ignored the angry Gou, swam right under Gou's feet and pouted. "Hear this, Mako-chan! You remember when Gou-chan said she can't swim?"

Makoto glanced at Gou, who seemed tempted to crush those fingers near her feet. "Yes? What about it?"

"So, I asked her if she wanted to learn how to swim. And Gou-chan said 'no'! And then she pushed me into the pool!"

Makoto raised an amused eyebrow. "Are you sure? Did you try to push her into the water first?"

Nagisa blinked. "Well, yeah… but I already asked Rei-chan and Haru-chan to help too! It seemed wasted if she didn't agree!"

Rei shook his head violently. "N-no! I did not agree to such things!"

"Whaaat!?" Nagisa whined. He turned to Haru. "Haru-chan?"

In response, Haru quickly ducked into the water. Only his eyes peeked out. He quietly shook his head.

"Haru-chaaaaaan!"

"Well, that solved it then." Makoto walked closer and stood beside Gou, so he could address Nagisa properly. "Nagisa, if Gou-chan doesn't want to swim, you shouldn't force her."

Gou nodded in agreement and shook her finger at Nagisa. "That's right! You shouldn't have pushed me either!"

"But I'm the one in the pool!" Nagisa huffed.

Gou turned to Makoto. "Thank you, Makoto-senpai."

That smile on Gou's face made something in him clicked. Makoto smiled back. "Although…"

"Hmm?"

"I think…swimming can save your life."

"Eh?"

"So why don't you learn now?"

"Eh!? Eehhh!?"

"Ready?"

"Makoto-senpai? What are you—whoa!"

"Yeah! Go, Makoto!"

Makoto, carrying Gou in his arms and trapping her resisting knees easily, smirked at her. "I hold your breath if I were you."

His grin widened when Gou glared at him. "Makoto-senpai, don't you dare. I'll hate you forever for this."

"I'm counting on it!"

"Stop! Stop! Makoto-senpai! Makotoooo—"

SPLASH!

"Wooohooo! Great job, Mako-chan!"

"M-Makoto-senpai!?"

"…Makoto?"

"Phuah!" Makoto burst out of the water with a spluttering Gou. The hilarity of the situation slowly came to him and when he saw Gou wet, red and clearly _angry_ at him, Makoto laughed.

"…I hate you, Makoto-senpai".

Well, that's a just treatment.

* * *

**You know... I can picture MakoGou to have a BDSM relationship. I don't like to read nor will write about one, but the idea is very, very tempting.**

**Currently working on a prompt sent by pucca. Please wait for it. In the meantime, thank you for reading and kindly leave some remarks (or prompt, if you like).**


	3. A Little Excitement

**Going Once…**

_Free! © Kyoto Animation_

_Going Once… © fhclause_

_Prompt: **auction** from **pucca**_

Gou tapped her feet impatiently. It was about to start, but there was still no sign of Nagisa anywhere. Or more importantly, the person Nagisa was supposed to bring.

_Where is he!?_

It was Iwatobi's Culture Festival today and as per norm, all clubs had to have their own event to manage. Food stalls, cafes, hunted houses, concerts, drama performances; it didn't matter. As long as they hold something, it was fine.

But that's the thing. The Iwatobi Swim Club was unable to hold anything. Because they were out of budget.

They were so excited at first. A lot of ideas was being thrown around. Nagisa had wanted to do a food stall—specifically, the Iwatobi-chan bread but added with extra ingredient; the strawberry-protein flavour. The idea was quickly shot down as he mentioned it. Haru had wanted to do a swimming competition. It was a good idea, but it was autumn and no one wanted to swim in the cold—except Haru, of course. Makoto adamantly shot down any idea involving hunted house and suggested for a concert instead. Since then, Gou learned that he actually loved to sing, especially rock songs—which she found weird, considering how sweet Makoto was. Unfortunately, none of them were particularly good in playing any kind of instruments and they refused for their beloved Makoto-senpai to do the whole thing alone.

Finally, Rei suggested the most clichéd, but popular event for a culture festival; a café. Gou was the first one to agree. She remembered that time when Rin wore a maid costume for his school's culture festival. It was a weird sight, and her brother didn't like to talk about it—even preferred if she just pretended it never happen—but Gou had to admit; Rin looked _pretty_. So, it was at the tip of her tongue to further suggest for her boys to wear maid outfits too, only to be crushed when Amakata-sensei suddenly popped in and told them the bad news. The club was suddenly filled with crushed hope.

"We can sell Iwatobi-chan key chains," Haru's quiet voice suddenly broke the silence.

Makoto chuckled. "If you're going to craft them, I can help you, Haru."

"Ooh, ooh!" Nagisa cried happily. "How about we sell things we don't need?"

"Or an auction?" Gou asked. "It'll be more interesting that way."

Rei nodded. "That's certainly a good idea, Gou-san."

And so, the Iwatobi Swim Club members worked hard on organizing the auction. Gou, however, thought that despite the hundreds of wooden Iwatobi-chan key chains, the old but still pretty clothes from Nagisa's sisters and a collection of popular books, something was missing.

Something exciting.

Something like—

"Makoto-senpai!" Gou gasped in relief when a mop of brown hair finally appeared around the corner. "You're here!"

Makoto huffed, out of breath. "Sorry. Gou-chan. H—Haru was…I had to…finish…"

Gou shook her head. "It's alright, now that you're here."

Makoto straightened. There was a familiar glint in Gou's eyes that strangely made him wanted to…run away. He mentally shook his head. _That's ridiculous. It's just Gou-chan._ "Nagisa said something about an emergency…?"

"Yeah. It's about the auction. It's not enough."

"Not…enough?" Makoto parroted. He glanced at the stage where Rei was skilfully raising the bid. "Do you mean the items we sell?"

"No."

"The bid money?"

"No!"

Makoto tilted his head in confusion. "Then…what?"

"Mou!" Gou pouted, as if in disbelief that her senpai still didn't get it. "Excitement, senpai. Excitement!"

"Oh, how about we play some music—"

"And our last item; one that everyone has been waiting for!" Rei's voice boomed from the stage. "From third-year, Class 3-A…Tachibana Makoto!"

"Huh?" Makoto blinked. "Did Rei just—"

"It's your time, Makoto-senpai!"

"Wait—what? What's going on!?"

"Now, strip!"

"Huh!?"

Rei grimaced as he heard a scream backstage and coughed over the microphone_. Sorry, Makoto-senpai. It's Gou-san's idea!_ "Let us present the captain of Iwatobi's Swim Club!"

As of cue, Makoto stumbled onto the stage, but quickly froze with embarrassment as he realized that he was standing in front of perhaps half of the Iwatobi's students _half-naked_.

"The highest bidder will win not just an hour of tour around Iwatobi's pool, but also to go on a date with Makoto-senpai for a day of his choosing! So, how about it, you guys!?"

A small pause, then a raise of eager hands. "500 yen!"

"800!"

"820!"

"900!"

Back at the backstage, Haru, who just heard Makoto's predicament, frowned. "Will Makoto be alright?"

Nagisa giggled. "Sure. Mako-chan is really popular."

"Hn…"

"Makoto-senpai!" Gou hissed at the stage. "Flex your muscles! Your muscles!"

"Gou-chan, go easy on him…"

"But it'll be a wast—ooh! He's flexing it! He's flexing it!"

"1050 yen going twice!"

"I—I—I…!"

"Kou?"

"1200 yen going once!"

"Can't hold it—anymore!"

"1205 yen goin—"

"_1500!"_

The auction suddenly filled with silence when the voice boomed out of nowhere. Everyone was looking for its source until Gou suddenly stepped out into the stage.

"G-Gou-chan?"

"Rei-kun! 1500 yen for Makoto-senpai's muscles!"

"B-but, Gou-san…you weren't supposed to—"

"Rei-kun!"

"U-umm…1500 yen going once…?"

"…1700!"

Gou flashed a glare to the people downstage. "2000!"

A long silence.

Rei coughed uncomfortably. "Um…I guess…the winner is… Matsuoka Gou-san. Congratulations."

* * *

"Gou-chan…"

"I'm so sorry! Your muscles are too beautiful for me to resist!"

"It's not that," Makoto sighed. "You could've told me that you wanted me to do this in the first place… You too, Nagisa, Rei. Both of you knew this, didn't you?"

They glanced at each other. "We're sorry, Mako-chan. I thought you'd say no, so…"

"I guess, but…" Makoto sighed again. He glanced at Gou who looked equally sorry. "Are you alright, though, Gou-chan? About the money? We can just cancel it."

Gou shook her head. "Nope. I'm okay. After all, it's for the club's benefit too!"

Makoto smiled in relief. "Okay."

A small pause, and then Haru casually spoke, "So, when are you two going on that date?"

* * *

**A request from pucca. Thank you for the prompt!**

**2000 yen equal to around $18. I'm sure Makoto isn't that cheap, but **I have no idea how much Japanese students' pocket money is daily/monthly. ****

****Tidbit: About that Rin wearing a maid costume, it's kinda canon; from Free!'s Season 1 Drama CD 1 Track 7****

****Thank you for reading and kindly leave review, critique, or prompts!****


	4. The Little Exchange

**A Little Exchange**

_Free! (c) __Kyoto Animation_

_A Little Exchange __© fhclause_

Makoto wasn't sure how they ended up here, both standing there awkwardly and looking everywhere but each other. If only he wasn't fooled so easily…

Actually, he wasn't even sure how he could have been fooled so easily by Haru. He usually could tell what Haru was thinking just by reading his mood or body language, and Makoto was secretly proud of it. But he was completely taken aback when Haru came to _his_ house this morning without having _him_ pulling the dark-haired boy out of his bathtub first and _asked_ him if he wanted to hang out.

Haru. Asked him. To hang out.

All on his own initiative.

It didn't even cross Makoto's mind as to why Haru suddenly wanted to go out; he was so happy for Haru he could cry—like a father seeing his kid walk for the first time. After all, Makoto was always the one who had to cajole Haru to get out of the house every time. Haru making the first move was a big step!

They decided to go to the town and took the train, but right after they get off, Haru told him he needed to go to the restroom. Makoto agreed to wait for him outside, but after 15 minutes had passed and still no sign of Haru, he went in to search for him. To his confusion, Haru wasn't there, so Makoto tried to call him. After several tries, Haru still didn't pick up.

After what felt like an endless state of worry, Makoto spotted a familiar wave of red hair. Relief washed over him and he quickly jogged towards her. When she spotted him, Gou waved. "Makoto-senpai. You're here!"

That actually stopped him from bursting out his current dilemma. "Eh? What do you mean?"

Gou tilted her head in confusion. "Hmm? Didn't Nagisa-kun call us here for an outing?"

He stared at her what felt like an eternity when something just clicked and everything suddenly made sense. Makoto palmed his face as he sighed tiredly. "That's where he got all those canned mackerels from…"

"Makoto-senpai?"

"It's Haru. He just—" Makoto shook his head. "Gou-chan, I think we've been fooled."

Gou blinked, then her eyes widened with realization. "No. No way. But—They didn't—Did they? But—What!?"

It had been a week since the auction. A week since Haru asked that innocent, rhetorical question that put a ridiculous idea into Nagisa's head where both Gou and Makoto had to endure whatever tricks, pranks and matchmaking schemes Nagisa had concocted in his blond, little head. Even when Gou had told him that the prize of the auction didn't count because she butchered her own plan and Makoto had discreetly sighed in relief at that, Nagisa was still persistent.

And it seemed that Nagisa had finally won.

"Mou, that Nagisa-kun!" Gou finally snapped. "I can't believe he did this! Just wait; I'll make him swim fifty laps next time I see him!" The frown on her forehead deepened. "And no water for Haruka-senpai for fifteen minutes for roping you into this!"

Makoto laughed, glad that the silence finally broke and Gou was acting herself again. "That is a good enough punishment, I guess. Well," he paused while glancing at his watch. "I suppose I should go home now."

Gou blinked. "Eh? Why?"

"'Why'…do you say? Umm, well, this is…I mean, the outing…" Makoto trailed off as he scratched his cheek.

"Ah, but…" Gou bit her lips guiltily. "You took the train to come all the way here and, yeah, sure, the fare isn't that much to worry about. It's just, I think…it's a waste to go back without doing anything."

Makoto tilted his head with a smile. "Thank you for worrying about me, Gou-chan. But, I'm alright. Besides, I don't feel like going around town alone."

"Then, I'll be Haruka-senpai's replacement!"

"Eh?"

Gou nodded sagely, oblivious to the look of surprised on Makoto's face. "Since we're both here anyway, and I hate wasting my time getting ready early in the morning for nothing and you won't be wasting your train fare here for nothing as well, I think it's a good idea."

"Uh, Gou-chan…"

"Hmm… Haruka-senpai's replacement…Maybe I should change my name too? To make it more authentic? What do you think, Makoto-senpai?"

"I—"

"Harugou? No, no. That kinda imply something. Hou? Ugh, that sounds like a sigh. HG? Or maybe—" Gou cut off when she heard a soft laugh. "Makoto-senpai?"

He shook his head, his eyes crinkled into a smile. "It's hard to dissuade you when you've already decided something, huh, Gou-chan?"

Gou blinked and then flushed in embarrassment, bowing apologetically. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I'm bothering you, aren't I?" What was she thinking!? He might actually want to go home. Maybe he had something important to do until Haruka dragged him here. And here she was, planning things when he didn't agree to anything!

"Gou-chan." Gou looked up when he paused. His usual smile was there. "Rather than thinking of complicated nicknames, why don't we just go with 'Gou-chan'? Your name sounds the best after all. Hmm… If we're acting like you're Haru, then… the aquarium should be the best place to go, ne?" When she still hesitated, he extended his hand, proving that she really wasn't bothering him. "Let's go, shall we?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

It really, _really_ was not a date.

They both paid for their own tickets and when they were looking around the place, they didn't walk side by side like couples do. Instead, she walked a few steps further from him. They even hardly exchanged words, because they were too busy 'ooh-ahh'-ing the fishes and taking pictures. During lunch, they discussed about the members' regiment and practices—like they always did when they were on the phone or at the pool—and later on, agreed to share the bill after they finished eating.

It _really_ wasn't a date and Gou was glad for it.

Not that she disliked Makoto or anything. She liked him. In fact, she liked all the boys, but in platonic way. Sure, Makoto was the sweetest, kindest and less weird than the other three and had the most, amazing pectoral muscles, but that hardly made her think him any other way but the captain of Iwatobi Swim Club and one of onii-chan's oldest friends.

Really, there was all to it.

Gou turned to look when she heard the object of her thought gasped behind her. "Oh, look at these phone straps!"

"You…like these things, Makoto-senpai?"

Makoto laughed. "Not really. But I thought they'll be good souvenirs for Haru, Rei and Nagisa! Ren and Ran too! Let's see…octopus, eels, dolphins, penguins and…butterflies? Why are these in the aquarium souvenir shop?"

Gou chuckled inwardly, watching him cheerfully picking the dolphin strap. _Makoto-senpai, always think of others_. "What about you, senpai? What strap are you going to buy for yourself?"

"Me? Oh," Makoto smiled. "I'm not going to buy one."

She blinked before frowning at him. "But that won't do!"

"Eh?"

She ignored his confused look as she looked through the straps. She perked up when she spotted one. "How about this one?" she asked, removing a red goldfish strap from its thin metal bar it hung on. "You like goldfish, don't you? I remember you have them as pets…or maybe you like sea creatures better?"

Makoto stared at her before realizing that she was asking a question. "Ah, no! That one is fine. Here, let me—"

"No!" She retracted the object from his hand. "Let me buy this for you. You always think of others, but rarely yourself, senpai. That's a bad habit, you know."

"I…I'm sorry…?"

Gou nodded satisfyingly at his apology. "Well, I'm going to the counter now. I'll wait for you outside, okay?"

When Makoto finally came out of the shop, she handed him the strap and demanded him to immediately attach it. He did so and she smiled proudly as it dangled from his phone. Just as she was about to turn away to continue their walk, Makoto called for her, "Gou-chan, wait! Here." He dug up the small plastic bag in his hand and handed her something. "For you."

"Oh, but, Makoto-senpai, this is…" Another phone strap, with a tiny orca plushie dangling from its string. "Mou, Makoto-senpai. You shouldn't. I wasn't trying to make you buy one for me, you know."

He laughed. "I know, but I would like you to have it anyway. I'm not sure what sea creatures you like, so I picked the one that look the cutest. Do you like it?"

Gou couldn't help but smiling. _This man…he's really too kind_. "I like it a lot, senpai. Thank you."

As they continued their walk, something crossed her mind. Sure, this was definitely _not_ a date, but buying and exchanging gifts like they did just now…wasn't that some coupley thing to do?

Gou prayed that the man walking behind didn't see her flushing face, even from his height.

* * *

**An update! Yeah! A prompt that was demanded by those who wanted to see the 'date'. Not that it's really a date (am I evil? Am I?) but I hope the ending satisfy everyone!**

**Also to, xosunshinegirlxo, I haven't forgotten your request. I'm working on it; I promise it shall be the on the next chapter.**

**P/S: I made another MakoGou fic; a smut fic. If you're curious, please look it up! XD**

**Thank you for reading, and please, kindly leave your review/thoughts.**


	5. A Little Baby

**A Little Baby**

_Free! __Kyoto Animation_

_A Little Baby__© fhclause_

_Prompt: **baby** from **sunshinegirlxo**_

"Aww, look at him! He's so cute!" Gou cooed softly at the little bundle of joy currently sleeping in his mother's arms.

"Right? I was actually expecting something different, considering who his father is. You know, 'like father, like son'." Amakata-sensei smiled, as her students congregated around her and the baby. She chuckled when Haru poked the baby's cheek while Rei looked over his glasses with concentration.

Makoto laughed weakly at that, . "If Coach Sasabe heard that, he'd be crushed."

"Too bad he didn't hear that, though," Nagisa chuckled.

"Nagisa!" Rei chided, but Nagisa merely grinned. Shaking his head in disapproval, Rei glanced around. "Where's the coach anyway?"

Amakata-sensei sighed. "He's supposed to buy some grocery for the celebratory stew tonight, but he's taking too long. Oh, my." The baby in her arms suddenly squirmed before making a loud wail. "That's strange. I just fed him a minute ago. Maybe talking about his father makes him miss him. Is that it, my baby boy?" Amakata-sensei murmured as she rocked him. When he didn't seem to stop crying, she sighed. "I'm going to call Goro and see what he's been up to. He's taking too long. Gou-chan, here."

Before could even processed what her sensei meant, her chest was pushed with something heavy that Gou automatically curled her arms. When she realized what it was, Gou froze. The scent of talcum and milk tickled her senses, but Gou didn't even dare to look down, lest she dropped the baby.

Suddenly, a flash blinded her eyes and when she regained her sight, Nagisa was grinning. "You look so funny, Gou-chan!"

"Nagisa!" she hissed, but immediately stiffened when the baby squirmed.

Makoto finally took a pity on her. "Here, let me." Gou would have been embarrassed that he was so close—shoulder softly shoved, fingers brushed her skin—but all she could feel was extreme relief as the baby was taken away.

Gou smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Makoto-senpai."

Makoto smiled as he gently rocked the baby, trying to put him back to sleep. "It's alright, Gou-chan. I'm pretty used to this when Ren and Ran were very little."

Gou watched them. The baby was really cute, with his soft, chubby cheeks and cupid shaped lips. His head leaned towards Makoto's chest, as if seeking for warmth.

She pouted enviously. How could Makoto hold him with such ease? Maybe if she leaned a little closer, she could learn a thing or two…

CLICK!

"Nagisa, stop that. The baby is trying to sleep. And you're going to end up blinding someone," Makoto whispered as he glanced worriedly at Gou who was blinking rapidly from the sting in her eyes.

"Sorry!"

Nagisa apologized too cheerily that Rei gave him a suspicious look. "Nagisa, what are you doing?"

"Nothing," Nagisa said, but snickered as he typed on his phone. Rei just shook his head, thinking whatever prank Nagisa was cooking up, he had better not get involved.

Later that night, Makoto received a call from Rin—loud declaration on how he would castrate him in ten different ways, threats on how he would skin, fry and kill him—for tricking his sister and knocked her up.

Makoto fainted.

* * *

**Finally, an update! Actually, I've written this for quite some time now, but somehow, couldn't find the time to post it. This one is pretty short, but I hope you still like it.**

**Thank you for reading and please kindly leave your thoughts, review or prompts.**


End file.
